ends_o_the_interwebsfandomcom-20200214-history
LSD - Dream Emulator
= LSD - Dream Emulator = LSD (also known as LSD: Dream Emulator) is a surrealistic exploration video game developed and published by Asmik Ace Entertainment for the Sony PlayStation in Japan on October 22, 1998. The game is based on a dream journal that Hiroko Nishikawa, an artist at Asmik Ace Entertainment, had been keeping for a decade. It is one of three products released in conjunction with the journal, with the other being a music album. The game earned itself a cult following, due to its eccentric nature and content.12 Although the game is considered a reference to the drug with the same denomination and its psychological effects, neither information is objectively stated anywhere in the game. Instead, different phrases are attributed to the acronym LSD, all following the standard "in L..., the S... Dream". Examples include "in Life, the Sensuous Dream" and "in Limbo, the Silent Dream". The game is set in a first-person perspective in a 3D environment. The player may use the left and right directional buttons to look and change direction, the up and down buttons to initiate or reverse movement, the front shoulder buttons to turn around, and the back shoulder buttons to strafe left or right. The player may also hold the X button while moving to run, the square button to look down and the triangle button to look up. In LSD, the player navigates through a dream world. The idea is simply to walk around and explore things in a dream environment. If the player bumps into walls or other objects in the game, they will be transported to, most usually, another environment instantaneously through a system called "linking". Bumping into people, animals, or special objects usually results in a more surreal environment. Each dream can last up to approximately 10 minutes, after which the player will 'wake up'. When the player wakes up, the screen will fade away, then it will show a graph that records their progress, and the player will be sent back to the game's initial menu. However, if the player falls off a cliff or into a hole during the dream, the player will wake up immediately. The graph that appears at the end of each dream keeps track of the player's state of mind; the states are upper, downer, static and dynamic, referring to the environments and the general feel of the dream the player just went through. Past states may have effects on later dreams. While the player walks through an environment, the surroundings may suddenly change. For example, eyes may suddenly appear on the walls and stare at the player. Even if the player visits the same place twice, it may look quite different, as the textures of walls may change to subtly different versions or new items will appear for the player to encounter. The player may also encounter strange creatures while roaming around, including a celestial nymph flying through the air, a wild horse running through the prairie, a huge man filling up an entire room, a pterodactyl, and a literal face on legs. Occasionally the player may come across a man in a gray trench coat and hat, commonly referred to as the "Grey Man" or "Shadow Man". He only glides in one direction, the model not showing any walking animation. It is possible to walk around the Grey/Shadow Man and see his full model, but his head is always slightly bent towards the player's direction. Getting too close to him will make the screen flash, cause the man to disappear, and remove the player's ability to recall the dream in a "Flashback". Another creature is the "Abyss Demon", which lures the player to a wonderful sight just out of reach and then suddenly appears from the cliff face and causes you to go to a new dream. In the house between two walls or on the second floor, there is a giant man in the wall, which will headbutt the player and change to a new dreamscape as well. After roughly 15 to 30 days of gameplay, a new option will appear in the main menu, called "Flashback". This mode lasts for only around 2 to 4 minutes versus the main game's 10. Flashback's purpose is to revisit locales and characters from past dreams. Due to the heavily random nature of the game, Flashback mode is often the only way to see an area with the same textures twice. Taking the same steps in Flashback as in the earlier normal dream it is following will allow one to completely repeat that dream. This Game is Only In Japanese So unless you know it your shit outa luck but its still playable This is also a Rom For The Sony Playstation here's the Rom ROM: https://www.emuparadise.me/Sony_Playstation_ISOs/LSD_-_Dream_Emulator_(Japan)/53550 Be Warned There ARE creepy pastas about this Game All of which are Untrue Do NOT Let Them Dissuade you from playing any of these